My favorite poems
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: I'm gonna come off strait, these are not bible poems, they are songs from my church that I turned into poems. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what day it is? Sunday! And as there is no church today-cause its general conference- when I'm not listening to the talks, I will be up here in my room writing poems! So, here is the first one!**

**_On a Golden Springtime_**

****_On a golden springtime,_

_ Underneath the ground,_

_ A tiny seedling lay asleep,_

_ Unroll the sun shown 'round_

_ Awake, awake, oh little seed_

_ Push upward to the light,_

_ The day is bright, with all your might,_

_ Push upward to the light!_

**And boom. Done with the first one! Well, time to write number 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is possibly the best song I have ever listened to at church.**

**A Child's Prayer**

_Heavenly Father, are you really there?_

_And do you hear and awnser every child's prayer?_

_Some say that heaven is far away,_

_But I feel it close around me as I pray_

_Heavenly Father, I remember now_

_Something that Jesus told disciple long ago,_

_'Suffer the children, to come to me,'_

_Father in prayer I'm coming now to thee._

**Yay! Time to work on three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three!**

**The Lord Gave Me a Temple**

_The Lord Gave me a Temple to live within on earth_

_Once in heaven I was spirit, but I left my home at birth!_

_I'll make my temple brighter,_

_I'll keep my spirit free,_

_My body is a Temple, my father gave to me!_

_If I keep my body clean and pure and habit free,_

_I may in father's temple the blessing promised me_

_On resurrection morning I'll take my body light,_

_And in celestial glory forever live in light!_


	4. Chapter 4

**When I am baptized…**

_I like to look for rainbows,_

_Whenever there is rain,_

_And pounder on the beauty of an earth made clean again,_

_I want my life to be as clean,_

_As earth right after rain,_

_I want to be the best I can,_

_And live with God again_

_I know when I am baptized,_

_My wrongs are washed away,_

_And I can be forgiven and improve myself each day,_

_I want my be as clean,_

_As earth right after rain,_

_I want to be the best I can,_

_And live with God again_


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter**

_I lived in heaven a long time ago,_

_It is true_

_Loved there and loved there_

_With people I know_

_So did you_

_Then Heavenly father presented a beautiful plan_

_All about earth and eternal salvation for man_

_Father said he needed someone who had enough love_

_To give his life so that we could return up above_

_There was another who sought for the honer Devine_

_Jesus said,' Father send me and the glory be thine.'_

_Jesus was chosen,_

_As the Messiah he came_

_Concerning evil and death through his glorious name_

_Giving us hope of a wonderful life yet to be,_

_Home in that heaven where father is waiting for me_

**Yeah know what? I'm gonna throw in another poem, just 'cause I love ya guys!**

_Our father has a family, it's me!_

_It's you all others too,_

_We are his children!_

_He sent each one of us to earth, through birth_

_To Luca and learn here in families!_

_God gave us families!_

_To help us become what he wants us to be!_

_This is how he shares his love!_

_For the family is of God_

**Yay! I like doing these! It's my own little way of spreading my religion! And because I want to, I'm going to post some quotes!**

**If any of ye lack wisdom, let him ask of God ~ Joseph Smith**

**If God commanded the sea to dry, it would dry. If God commanded the earth to split open, it would split open ~ Nephi**

**Take away the Book of Mormon and the revelations, and where is our religion? We have none.**

**~ Joseph Smith**

**The past is behind, learn from it. The future is ahead, prepare for it. The present is here, live it. ~ Thomas S. Monson**

**It's better to die doing good, then to live doing evil ~ Brigham Young**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have dedicated this Chapter to bear my testimony. And the testimony of the three witnesses.**

_**The Testimony of the Three Witnesses**_

_Be it know unto all nations, kindreds, tounges, and people, unto whom this shall come: That we, through the grace of God the father, and our Lord Jesus Christ, have seen the plates which contain this record, which hath been spoken. And we also know that they have been translated by the gift and power of God, for his voice hath declared it unto us; wherefore we know of a surety that the work is true. And we also testify that we have seen the engravings which are soon the plates; and we declare with words of soberness, that an angle of God came down from heaven, ans he brought before our eyes that we beheld and saw the plates, and the engravings thereon; and we know it is by the grace of God the father and our Lord Jesus Christ, that we beheld and bear record that these things are true. And it marveled in our eyes. Nevertheless, the the voice of the Lord commanded that we should bear record of it; wherefore, to be obedient unto the commandments of God, we bear testimony of these things. And we .Are faithful in Christ, rid our garments of the blood of all men, and be found spotless before the judgement seat of Christ, and shall dwell with him eternally in the heavens. And the honor be to the Father, and to the son, and to the Holy Gost, which is one God. Amen. ~ Oliver Cowdery, David Whitman,_

_Martin Harris_

**_My testimony_**

_I know the church is true. I know that Joseph Smith translated the gold plates so we could have the Book of Mormon. I know Thomas S. Monson is out prophet today, as were the prophets of old. I know we Will all return to our father above some day. I believe that God is our father, and Jesus is the Lord Christ. I know we are all his children, and he loves each and every one of us, no matter what we do or say, he still loves us. It doesn't matter what we wear, or how much makeup we have in our faces. All he cares about, is us. I know, that one day, we will all live together in heaven again. I know, that everyone, will return to his home,__ our __ home, in heaven. I leave you with these words, in the name of Jesus Christ, amen._


	7. Chapter 7

**For this chapter, I'm mainly talking to Phil from Produce, or whatever his name is.**

**You may think, that my church is wrong, and that your right, but your wrong!**

**We came to earth, because in heaven, we made a choice. A choice to live on earth, and be put to the test. A test to decide if we go to the celestial kingdom or not.**

**Phil, we may be completely different people, but that doesn't mean we have to fight about who's right about which religion is right. (Even if mine is the true church!)**

**You may say I'm not a Christian, but your wrong.**

**I am a Christian, and a Mormon.**

**You may say, that whoever says that they have talked to God, is a wolf in sheeps clothing.**

**I have heard God speak. He wanders my prayers, and he speaks through Thomas S. Monson.**

**And, I think, your just saying that to make your self feel better about something that happened in your life.**

**Its ok to have sadness in your life. My Nana recently passed away, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on other people.**

**And if that's not the case, then, I can't think of any reason why you would think all those bad things about Mormons.**

**Frankly, your being unfair.**

**We have had to suffer since we got our faith. We had to walk from New York, all the way too Utah, because people like you, tried killing us. No matter where tried to settle.**

**I don't know what your church has told you about us, but I want you to know: That God will love you no matter what. **

**He has comforted me when I felt sad and alone. He even comforted me earlier, when you said all those awful things about us.**

**You may think, that it's not true, that we are lying, and that Mon son is not the true prophet.**

**You can belive what you want, but on you day of judgment, remember my words.**

**I leave you with these things in the name of Jesus Christ, amen.**

**If your a Latter Day Saint reading this, let me know. Put it down in you review. And don't let people like Phil here get the best of you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about that last chapter. I needed to blow off some steam. I'm better now. Phil, I hope you can forgive me. But I understand if you don't.**

_I am a child of God_

_And he has sent me here_

_Has given me an earthly home_

_With parents kind and dear_

_Lead me guide me walk beside me_

_Help me find a way_

_Teach me all that I must do_

_To live with him someday_

_I am a child of God_

_And so my needs are great_

_Help me to understand his words_

_Before it grows to late_

_Lead me guid me walk beside me_

_Help me find a way_

_Teach me all that I must do_

_To live with him someday _

_I am a child of God_

_Rich blessings are in store_

_If I but learn to do his will_

_Ill live with him once more_

_Lead me guide me walk beside me_

_Help me find a way_

_Teach me all that I must do_

_To live with him someday_

**Phil, I'm really sorry! I was just hurt by your words. Please forgive me.**


	9. Chapter 9

_If the savior stood beside me, would I do the things I do?_

_Would I think of his commandments and try harder to be true?_

_Would I follow his example?_

_Would I live more righteously?_

_If I could see the savior standing nigh,_

_Watching over me_

_If the savior stood beside me_

_Would I say the things I say?_

_Would my words be true and kind if he were never far away?_

_Would I try to share the gospel?_

_Would I speak more reverently?_

_If I could see the savior standing nigh,_

_Watching over me_

_If the savior stood beside me_

_Would my thoughts be clean and pure?_

_Would his presence give me strength and hop and courage to endure?_

_Would his counsel guide my action?_

_Would I choose more worthily?_

_If I could see the savior standing nigh,_

_Watching over me_

_He is always near me_

_Though i do not see him there_

_And because he loves me dearly I am in his gospel care_

_So I'll be the kind of person_

_That I know I'd like to be_

_If I could see the savior standing nigh,_

_Watching over me? _


	10. Something Had To Give

**Two things.**

**1. Happy Birthday Mickey Mouse!**

**2. I was looking through old New Era magazines in the church library, and came across a very nice story called; Something Had To Give. I loved it, and I want to share it with you!**

_I was spending full-time preparing for halftime, but who's team was I on?_

"Five, six, seven, eight." The music started, then stopped again. We had been practicing all morning!

"Sally! Turn out more! Anne, your kicks are too low! Bethany, it's a triple pirouette. Get it right! Give me fifty, and do it again!" We sighed. We still had half an hour of this.

It was my junior year and my first year on the school drill team. Being on the drill team had always been my dream. We performed at football and basketball games, and everyone knew who we were! Being in the drill team would make my life fun.

From day one, our coach said we _would _call her "Mrs. Smith" because first names were too personal. Dancing was strictly business. I put everything I had into the practices. I was always on time and ready to work.

When Mrs. Smith handed out competition costumes, I felt sick. "What is that?! It's like a skimpy piece of fabric!" This was going against everything I learned in Young Woman. Life was crazy. During the week, it was school and drill team. On weekends it was dance competition. I had no time for church and family.

My older brother got his mission call, and we were all so excited for him. He told me when he would report to the Missionary Training Center, and my heart dropped. It was a week before the regional drill competition. I knew if I wanted to see him off, Mrs. Smith would cut me. I talked with her and hoped that she would understand, but she threatened to take me out of all routines. I _was _sorry, yet I didn't let it shake my decision. I went to the MTC with my brother and family. I also danced at region and state dance competitions, where out team took second both times.

At the end of the school year, talk of tryouts began. Everyone assumed I would try out again, and I assumed I would.

One night, as I was doing a bit of scripture study, I felt strongly impressed to read my patriarchal blessing. As I read, I thought about the past year. What kind of person had I become in the past year? I was wearing immodest clothing to performances. I wasn't going to church anymore. My relationships with my family had deteriorated. I had forgotten who I was. Where was my testimony? What were my priorities?

I went to my moms room and flopped on her bed. We talked about what i had just discovered. We made a list of pros and cons, but she told me it was my choice.

That night, many thoughts swirled around in my head. I knew what the right decision was, but I didn't want to give up the popularity, that status, and the prestige of drill team. Did family and church mean enough to change?

I didn't go to tryouts the next day. Never had I felt such relief and comfort about a decision. Although Mrs. Smith and the rest of the team accused me of abandoning them, I didn't regret my decision. I had abandoned _myself _for too long and was ready to straighten out my priorities.

**I hoped you all liked this story as much as I did.**

**And for a little extra treat, this is a poem I found in the back of The New Era.**

**Imagine**

_...where little fingers and sticks are people..._

_...where five year olds are radiant queens, or lovely homemakers with bright red lips and dozens of babies..._

_...where tea parties are held daily..._

_where important looking books can be read upside down..._

_...where all endings are happy..._

_...where all my rest from cares and woes..._

_Imagine...a little child's world_

**I thought the poem was cute. Au Revoir! **


End file.
